Kindness of the innocent heart
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: <html><head></head>It's 1927. A sudden and life threatening illness puts everyone in alert at Downtown as it might be the children the only targets for this new found foe.</html>


**kindness of the innocent heart**

**It's 1927. A sudden and life threatening illness puts everyone in alert at Downtown as it might be the children the only targets for this new found foe.**

**Hello lovely people! Okay so my latest addiction is Downton Abbey which if you had not watched you must definitely do as it is so addictive. I do hope I don't suck in writing since English is not my primary language and the dialog used it's a bit tricky, maybe so that's why I will be using children mainly. I do apologize in advance and if someone could help me by being beta I'd be forever grateful. So sorry for the sucky summary.**

**On another note. Everything in Cannon in the story except Cora has had another child in 1924. A boy named Samuel and miraculously survived his birth because, I was deprived of Cora and Robert having their baby boy.**

**Chapter 1: June 29th 1927.**

Cora could barely believe it had been three years since the birth of her young son. Her miracle.

Might as well have been the day she had signed her death sentence but for some odd reason she had not been taken from this world so her son could live . Unlike her dear Sybil l who had been taken so soon. She still dwelled on her death. Everyone did. It was so unfair that at such a young age her child had been deprived to stay with them, to raise her child and love her husband.

"Cora?" She heard Robert calling from the door, pulling her away from her down thoughts. Her eyes focused back on her husband who was holding a sleeping Samuel in his arms. A last moment nap before celebrating the young heir's birthday. "There you are. I think we might have a problem."

"What is it darling?" She asked.

"Well for one, the guest of honor just fell asleep while we were taking a walk in the garden. I wouldn't want to inform that to the rest of the party."

"What party?" She smiled walking his way so she could take the child from him. "It's just us Robert."

"And so? He shouldn't be at his party?" the Earl asked. She didn't want to think he was upset because everyone had gone out of their way to throw Samuel an exceptional party.

"He will. The only thing is... everybody else will be arriving early."

* * *

><p>"Momma, what do you think about my present for Master Samuel?" The young boy with dark, thick black hair and sparkling blue eyes asked his mother. He was looking up at her expectantly as if he needed her approval for the present. "Daisy helped me with the wrapping. A bit." He said proudly.<p>

Anna Bates examined the sloppy wrapped up gift for a moment. Worthy of the hands of a 5 year old coordination. She simply smiled and informed him the young boy would like it very much as it had been handmade, by him and John, of course his Lordship valet would allow the young boy to take all the credit for their hard work. And he didn't mind one bit.

See, a lot of things had happened at Downton in the passing years since Mr. Mathew had died. Master George was nothing but the reflection of his father's kindness and good looks. Miss Sybbie was as well worthy her mother's child, although Tom had remained unmarried as he took it too hard having to live with Lord and Lady Grantham and have someone else to care for, other than his child. Now Master Samuel had been quite the surprise. As unexpected as his predecessor, may he rest in peace. He had come to news as unexpectedly as everything seemed to these days. Anna had been in the room when he had been born and it was just a miracle, the fact that her Ladyship and young Samuel David Crawley had been in perfect health, and even so having Cora survive the whole ordeal.

As for Anna, being a mother herself to a rambunctious and yet kind boy had been her way of mending her relationship with her husband. Their son being the source of great joy. As for Bates, he just enjoyed every second he could with his family in the small cottage which had become his home, although they didn't spend much time there as they liked to dine with the others every chance they could.

Young Franklin or "Frankie" as he was usually called served as everyone's little helper. And in some occasions, Master George's partner in mischief.

"What time is the party?" Bates came into the Servant's hall where Anna and Frankie sat. The boy quickly informing his dad he'd indeed finished wrapping the gift for Master George.

"I believe it still be a couple hours." His wife said as he leaned to whisper to him that Samuel had been quite tired from an outing with his Lordship and Isis that it would be hard to wake him up at the moment.

"Oh well you don't have to tell me about cranky little boys" Bates said glancing over at his son who offered him a smile, oblivious to his parent's conversation. "Say Frankie, why don't you go and see if Mrs. Patmore needs help with the birthday cake?" The boy's eyes lighted up at the mention of Mrs. Patmore and cake. He bolted away, quickly returning to make sure his mother would keep Master Samuel's gift safe until it was time to give it to him.

* * *

><p>"I see someone is awake." Cora came into the children's playroom. Shocked to find her son out and about with George and Sybbie.<p>

"I just brought him in, her Ladyship." The nanny informed her."I see." His mother said picking the boy up. "I believe we have a party we have to get ready for."

"May I bring Frankie along now?" George asked.

"Of course you may. We wouldn't want him to miss out on Mrs. Patmore famous chocolate cake, would we?"

* * *

><p>More than a party, it turned out to be a picnic right in one of the gardens, the children played along as the adults joined in occasionally. Occasionally except for Tom who seemed to have been in charge of everything.<p>

"Why do I feel so old for this now?" Robert asked Cora as he returned to sit with her after tussling around. "I didn't feel it a year ago."

"365 can make quite the difference at old age. A week can as well." His mother answered with a smile.

"Are you calling me old,Mama?"

"I am not Robert, you are. You just proved me right." She said as her son rolled his eyes, away from his mother of course and let out a sharp breath.

"You will always be young to me My Love." Cora said brushing his cheek softly as he kissed her hand.

"Will I?"

"Grandpapa is too tired children, we mustn't bother him." Edith said as the children once again attempted to get Robert join on a game of tag. It was quite confusing sometimes to have 3 grandchildren who were older than his son, but the word triggered something in him of all of the sudden.

"I might as well go. While I am still young." Robert sighed. Saying the last part loudly so his mother could hear him.

"He is trying to prove a point, isn't he?" Mary asked his mother a moment later when she joined her under the shade.

"You know your papa darling; he's always trying to prove a point."

**So? First Downton story! And it has a little Crawley boy as well as a Bates boy being best friends. What more could you ask for, except to get to see Robert Crawley being the father of another adorable little boy? **

**Please share your thoughts! I Hope it wasn't that bad! **


End file.
